¡Ese no es mi nombre!
by Xiwy
Summary: Dos situaciones distintas, un mismo final. Spoilers ? KH 358/2 days y KH II. No entendían por qué les llamaban de aquella forma. ¿Con quién diablos los confundían? ¿Quién era Sora? ¿Quién era Roxas?


**Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts no me pertenecen, son de Nomura. **

**El fic transcurre en tres situaciones distintas. Contiene spoilers... para aquellos que no sepan lo que ocurre en KH 358/2 days y en KH II.**

**

* * *

**

**¡Ese no es mi nombre!**

Sora, Sora, Sora… ¡Basta ya de Sora! ¿Cuántas veces había oído ese nombre y nadie era capaz de responderle de quién era? Estaba harto. Él sólo quería recuperar su vida y a sus amigos. Xion y Axel. Cuánto habían significado para él. No se había despedido de Axel como es debido, pero era tarde para echarse atrás, había decidido liberar Kingdom Hearts a cualquier precio y si para ello tenía que encontrar a ese Sora, lo haría sin dudarlo. Era obvio que no podía confiar en nada ni en nadie, estaba solo. Como al principio, solo y confundido, sin saber nada de su pasado ni quién era exactamente. Al menos tenía una pista: su existencia estaba ligada a la de Sora.

El chico de negro no parecía querer rendirse, estaba tan dispuesto a luchar como él. Decía ser el amigo de Sora, quizás él podría decirle dónde estaba, por las buenas o por las malas. No… él no iba a decirle nada. Estaba claro que quería detenerle a toda costa.

Pues no se dejaría, lucharía con las fuerzas que le quedaran, sin importarle nada en absoluto, cumpliría la promesa que le hizo a… ¿Xion? Ese era su nombre… ¿verdad?

Costaba tanto retenerlo en mente… ¡no quería olvidarse de ella! Habían pasado muchos momentos juntos, comiendo helado y mirando la puesta de sol. Sí… habían sido amigos, porque esa amistad era real. Había sido real. Lo había sentido, estaba convencido de ello. No importa lo que dijese Axel acerca del corazón, él había podido sentir. Quizás no era amor, pero estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por aquello que le importaba.

Lo peor fue cuando aquél chico lo volvió a tomar por Sora… ¡Y él le contestó! Pero… ¿por qué? Le salió solo, sin querer.

"_Oh, venga, Sora, pensé que eras mucho más fuerte."_

"_No fastidies, mira quién de los dos está ganando…"_

Fue entonces cuando el joven peliplateado le dijo que él era el incorpóreo de Sora…

Lo que faltaba.

Roxas es Roxas, ¡nadie más! ¡Él no era la sombra de nadie! ¡Él no iba a darse por vencido y dejar que Xemnas se saliese con la suya! No, por ella. Por Xion y por él mismo. Liberaría Kingdom Hearts y desharía el plan de la Organización XIII. Eso era lo que su corazón le decía.

Su _corazón…_

_

* * *

_

Roxas, Roxas, Roxas… ¡¿Pero quién era Roxas? No habían parado de llamarle por ese nombre desde que entró en el Castillo Inexistente. Decididamente, los incorpóreos de la organización lo estaban confundiendo con otra persona… ¿Acaso se parecían tanto? Quizás fuese eso… Pero había algo dentro de él que despertaba cada vez que lo nombraban. Era como si quisiese responder a ese nombre…

No podía ser. Él era Sora, nadie más. Nadie le contestaba cuando él preguntaba quién diablos era Roxas, todos desaparecían justo en ese instante. Incluso Axel. Parecía realmente importante para él. Pero no podía ser, los incorpóreos no podían sentir… ¿o sí?

Fuese quien fuese, parecía ser de la organización, así que sería un incorpóreo, por tanto, no debería de existir. Pero eso no respondía a la pregunta de por qué a él le llamaban así. Era evidente que algo se le pasaba por alto. Había algo que los demás sabían y él no. Quizás ese tal Roxas estuviese de alguna forma relacionado con él. Pero, ¿cómo? Y ¿por qué?

Axel le había dicho que él le hacía sentir igual que Roxas... como… si tuviese un corazón. ¿Pero cómo podía ser eso? Los incorpóreos no sienten. ¿Es que ellos sí podían? Quizás fuesen amigos.

_Amigos…_

Recordó su viaje para encontrar a Riku y a Kairi. Estar separado de tus amigos es algo que no se puede soportar. Sintió una punzada en el pecho. Al fin los tenía junto a él y no los dejaría irse jamás. Quizás ellos también se separaron y Axel sólo lo buscaba. Extrañamente, se sintió realmente mal cuando Axel murió. Algo le empujaba a disculparse, a pedirle perdón por no volver a tomar helados junto a él. Pero no lo hizo. ¿Por qué? Bueno… él no le conocía, ni siquiera supo por qué pensó tal cosa. ¿Cuándo había tomado helado con Axel?

Una torre… la torre de una estación. En lo más alto… recordó que le encantaba sentarse allí a tomar helado con sus amigos. Veían juntos la puesta de sol mientras escuchaban cómo pasaba el tren. Esas imágenes se volvieron de nuevo borrosas, desapareciendo. ¿De dónde habían salido?

Ese chico rubio… ¿Dónde…?

Sus ojos se abrieron al recordar aquella escena, aquella lucha, justo antes de entrar al Castillo Inexistente.

"_Eres un buen otro"._

Eso había sido real. Estaba seguro, no podía ser otro. Ese chico… era Roxas.

* * *

Una joven rubia abrió el portal. Kairi en seguida la reconoció: era Naminé. Parecía que esa era la única salida. La chica habló, como si conociera a Sora, pero, ¿estaba hablando con él?

De pronto, una figura salió del cuerpo del chico: Roxas. Sora no daba crédito a lo que veía. ¿Quién era ese chico transparente? Se parecía al de aquella lucha… No podía ser, ¿dónde estaba su capa negra?

El joven rubio lo miró a los ojos. No había duda, era él. Su incorpóreo. Los chicos observaron cómo Naminé se fundía con Kairi, volviendo a su origen. Sólo de esta forma, todo volvería a su cauce y ellos estarían juntos de nuevo. Había una parte de Roxas que le decía que no, que no continuara. Pero no iba a volver atrás, debía de seguir avanzando, aunque no fuese más que un simple recuerdo. Había ansiado recuperar su vida, pero ahora estaba en paz, sabía que no podía seguir existiendo y el único modo de arreglar las cosas era volviendo al lugar que pertenecía. Llamó la atención de Sora y se colocó frente a él. Cerró los ojos. Era hora de ponerle final a todo. Sintió cómo desaparecía y volvía a otro lugar…

* * *

**NA:**

**Sí, sigo torturándome con el final de Roxas... no puedo evitarlo. **

**Críticas, comentarios, más críticas, más comentarios... ya saben, en reviews.**


End file.
